Hollow Whain
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Una batalla lo encuentra apenas llegar a Karakura, solo para perseguirlo por el resto de sus días...


Hollow Whain.

Cuando Toshiro llegó a la ciudad de Karakura para ver a su prometida, de inmediato notó una extraña presencia cercana a donde sentía el reiatsu de Karin, por lo que no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia ese lugar.

Llegó a calles desoladas y oscuras y se quedó sin aliento al ver a un gigantesco hollow, probablemente un adjuchas, con forma humanoide y lleno de músculos, cubierto de pelaje y con patas de cabra, aunque lo más llamativo era sin duda su máscara anaranjada que le recordaba mucho a esas calabazas que la familia de su prometida decoraban en estas épocas a finales de octubre. De todos modos no le prestó mucha atención a su apariencia, pues rápidamente se concentró en el hecho de que los dedos de sus manos eran como largas y mortales agujas y una de esas se estaba clavando en el hombro de Karin.

Rápidamente invocó su shikai, alarmando al hollow.

-¿Un capitán esta pequeña ciudad?- lo miró con sus brillantes ojos amarillos. –Qué desafortunado, y yo que quería más tiempo para jugar con mi comida.- pareció sonreír con pura maldad.

Al ver su garra clavarse más en el hombro de su prometida, Hitsugaya gruñó con rabia y saltó hacia el hollow.

-¡Suéltala!- exigió agitando su espada para lanzar estacas de hielo en dirección a su enemigo, cortando su garra y haciéndolo retroceder lejos de la humana. Mientras rugía de dolor, uso la máxima capacidad de su shunpo para colocarse frente a su cabeza y de una sola estocada rompió su máscara en dos. Rápidamente volteó hacia Karin y corrió para arrodillarse a su lado al verla todavía en el suelo. -¿Estás bien?- la miró preocupado.

-Quema…- susurró con dificultad, sujetando la garra perdida del hollow en su mano. –Me duele mucho.-

-Calma, te llevare con Urahara.- quiso cargarla, pero ella se revolvió y su reiatsu estalló, haciéndolo estremecerse por las olas de calor abrasador que emanaba su energía espiritual. -¡Karin!- tuvo que elevar su propio reiatsu helado para soportar la presión y la tomó en brazos a pesar de que no dejaba de retorcerse. –Tranquila, voy a…- calló cuando repentinamente ella se retorció de forma inhumana y estrelló la palma de su mano en su barbilla, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás mientras usaba sus piernas para ganar impulso y lograr librarse de su agarre. -¡Karin! ¡¿Qué demonios…?!...- una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa, volteó a verla ahora parada a unos metros de él y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver sus ojos negros con pupilas amarillas y sus manos mutando lentamente en garras, crujiendo sus huesos mientras se contorsionaban en formas extrañas.

-Toshiro…- lágrimas de sangre se deslizaron por sus mejillas. –Ayúdame.- su voz se distorsionaba cada vez más. –Esta cosa me… ¡Agh!- gritó de dolor cuando su cuerpo se arqueó y una masa de reishi blanco brotó de su boca y se expandió por su rostro, formando una máscara hollow que rápidamente se tornó anaranjada.

Era la misma máscara del adjuchas.

-Que cuerpo tan útil…- cuando volvió a hablar, Karin ya no sonaba nada como ella misma, sino como otro ser, un ser maligno y repulsivo que la controlaba por completo. –Está lleno de energía reprimida.- miró sus manos ahora convertidas en garras. –Aunque opone mucha resistencia, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que devoré por completo su alma y vuelva a renacer.-

Apretando los puños, Toshiro saltó hacia el hollow con su espada en alto, directo a romper su máscara intentando no hacerle daño a Karin. Tal vez así la libere, tal vez no sea tarde, tal vez…

El hollow detuvo su espada con sus garras ahora recubiertas de hueso.

-¿Qué…?...-

-No parezcas tan sorprendido, me ofendes.- sonrió perversamente. -¿De verdad creíste que era tan fácil de derrotar? Sabía desde el principio que podría volver a través de mi presa.- rió. –Y por lo que veo en sus recuerdos, esta humana te importa, más que eso, utilizas este cuerpo para darte placer.- llevó sus garras a su cintura, rasgando la blusa de Karin mientras las arrastraba hacia arriba, mostrando más piel. Él solo sintió una inmensa rabia.

-Aleja tus manos de ella.- lo apuntó con su espada, pero mantuvo su distancia.

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta, verdad? Eres un niño listo.- lo miró con arrogancia pura en sus ojos brillantes. –Mi esencia está en todo su cuerpo, cada vez se expande más y más, incluso aunque cortes la máscara y la traigas de regreso por unos instantes, regresaré más fuerte que nunca. La única forma de detenerme… ¡es matándola!- se carcajeó despiadadamente.

Ante esa declaración, Toshiro no pudo evitar sonreír, confundiendo al monstruo que finalmente detuvo su cacareo incesante.

-Finalmente te recuerdo.- murmuró, cerrando los ojos por un momento. –Te llaman Hollow Whain y solo apareces en lugares al azar del mundo de lo vivos a finales de octubre y principios de noviembre. Has matado a varios shinigamis de alto rango.-

-Cierto, aunque nunca a un capitán, ya lo ansió.- soltó una risita. –En estas fechas la gente está más nerviosa, más asustada, más paranoica. Disfrutó de darles un buen susto y luego devorarlos. Esta mujercita interrumpió mi comida de unos adolescentes ruidosos, pero ella es un bocadillo mucho más delicioso así que la perdonare. Aparte de que proporciona un excelente refugio mientras me devoró su alma lentamente de adentro hacia afuera, saboreando cada pequeña gota de su ser.- pasó su lengua por los dientes triangulares de la máscara.

-¿De verdad crees que te saldrás con la tuya? Tan pronto como termines de matarla te destruiré.-

-El reiatsu de esta chica es muy fuerte, eso sumado al mío una vez recuperé mi fuerza me dará la energía suficiente para eliminarte fácilmente. Yo que tú huyo ahora mismo ¿o acaso quieres verla por última vez antes de que desaparezca por completo?-

-Ya veo.- suspiró. –Entonces no me dejas opción. Debo matarte aquí y ahora.- comenzó a acercarse lentamente al hollow en el cuerpo de su prometida.

-¡¿Ah?!- lo miró con sorpresa. -¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Sí me matas tu mujercita también se muere!-

-Morirá de todos modos.- dijo con desinterés.

-¡No te dejaré! ¡Ya casi la devoró por completo! ¡Tu fuerza no se compara a la mía combinada con la de esta chica!- su cuerpo mutó aún más, la piel de sus brazos se desprendió cuando una masa de reishi blanco estalló desde adentro dándole grosor a sus músculos y sus garras, dejando un rastro de sangre en todo su cuerpo y en el piso. -¡MUERE, SHINIGAMI!- se lanzó hacia él.

Sabiendo que el hollow estaba a un nivel suficiente para herirlo mortalmente, Toshiro rápidamente liberó su bankai y voló fuera de su alcance, esperando tener unos segundos para planear mejor su ataque. No le quedaba mucho tiempo hasta que devorara completamente el alma de Karin.

-Es cierto que te has vuelto mucho más poderoso.- notó descendiendo hasta quedar a unos metros de su enemigo con mirada psicópata sedienta de sangre. –Pero yo ya he ganado esta batalla.-

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!- rugió furioso el espíritu maligno, deformando más el cuerpo de Karin para volver a su forma original mientras su sangre se derramaba en el suelo.

Ya casi no quedaba nada de ella, pero todavía podía sentirla, todavía confiaba en que ella estaba luchando.

-¡KARIN!- gritó de pronto mientras se lanzaba a máxima velocidad hacia el adjuchas. -¡Demuestra que sigues aquí! ¡Dame una señal y te juró que te salvaré!-

El hollow pareció confundido, preparando sus garras para defenderse, pero en ese momento sus ojos amarillos cambiaron a grises y sus manos en vez de estar en posición de ataque parecían listas para recibirlo abiertamente.

Toshiro sonrió al ver que su Karin había vuelto… e inmediatamente la apuñaló en el corazón.

Hubo una explosión de reiatsu y salió disparado hacia atrás mientras el humo inundaba el callejón. De inmediato se recompuso y miró ansioso a la figura que lentamente caminaba hacia él. Cuando vio a su prometida perfectamente normal, solo que con un traje de shinigami y una katana, además de la máscara d Hollow Whain pero ya sin los ojos espeluznantes de amarillo brillante, sintió el alivio recorrerlo y soltó un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué… demonios… acaba de pasar?- preguntó ella jadeando mientras él la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

-Te convertí en shinigami sustituta.- dijo él tomando los lados de su rostro entre sus manos. –Era lo que planeábamos hacer de todos modos, la condición que nos dieron para que acepten nuestro matrimonio y que vengas a Seireitei conmigo, solo que ninguno estaba seguro de cómo haríamos tal cosa, esto fue básicamente la oportunidad perfecta.- sonrió tristemente. –Lo siento mucho, tu cuerpo humano estaba prácticamente deshecho cuando lo hice, no pudo sobrevivir a la explosión.-

-Ohh… está bien. De todos modos no quisiera que mi familia vea eso.- se apartó de él y llevó su mano a su cabeza, quitando la máscara en forma de calabaza siniestra. -¿Qué pasa con esta cosa?- miró con recelo la máscara.

-Hollow Whain no se ha ido del todo, al menos no por el momento…- admitió con una mueca. –En lugar de que absorba tu alma, tú absorbiste la suya y ahora es parte de ti, una parte maligna y oscura de la que te costará librarte. Lo siento, sí hubiera podido ahorrarte este problema créeme que lo hubiera hecho.-

-No te preocupes tanto, estoy agradecida de no haberme convertido en parte de ese hollow de mierda, y no dejaré que vuelva a consumirme nunca más.- sonrió muy confiada de sí misma.

-Será un largo proceso, pero te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.- volvió a tomar los lados de su rostro y juntó sus labios con los suyos, a lo que ella correspondió gustosa.

Cuando se separaron, Toshiro jadeó horrorizado al ver ojos rojos y una sonrisa llena de odio en el rostro de Karin, pero al parpadear ella solo lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- pareció muy preocupada.

-N-nada…- respiró agitado, preguntándose si eso fue su imaginación o Hollow Whain era mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginó.

Pero no podía ser… incluso deshizo toda la energía de su bankai para darle a su prometida la fuerza suficiente para avasallarlo. Ese monstruo sin duda estaba en alguna parte del interior de su alma ahora mismo, pero no podría tener la fuerza suficiente como para quitarle el control a Karin ni por un segundo. Sin embargo…

-¿Qué te pasa, Toshiro? De repente te pusiste pálido.- llevó su mano a su frente recubierta de sudor frío.

-Nada… no es nada.-

Lo había olvidado, pero la madre de Karin tuvo su alma envenenada por un hollow y pasó ese reiatsu maligno a Ichigo ¿lo habría pasado también a sus hijas? Y de ser así… ¿no acababa de darle un poderoso aliado y más poder al ente malvado que hasta ese momento estuvo dormido dentro del alma de su prometida?

Miró nerviosamente al rostro preocupado de su amada, preguntándose sí de un momento a otro lo mataría. No podía usar su bankai ahora mismo y tampoco se lo esperaría, no del todo, ella podía matarlo en cualquier momento, ¿tal vez estaba fingiendo ser Karin? ¿Tal vez su verdadera Karin sí murió cuando la apuñaló esperando que el truco del shinigami sustituto funcionara?

-¡Toshiro!- le dio una pequeña bofetada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿Qué pasa contigo? Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo.- reclamó furiosamente.

Toshiro sonrió con suavidad. No… esta era ella. Confiaba en que fuera ella.

-No es nada, solo necesitamos ir a la Sociedad de Almas para esclarecer algunas cosas.- la cargó en brazos y emprendió shunpo.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y sonrió cerrando los ojos, pero rápidamente los abrió y lo miró con brillantes ojos rojos, conteniendo la risa que amenazaba con escapársele al pensar en todas las cosas que planeaba hacer con este idiota antes de darle el golpe de gracia. Se iba a divertir tanto.

Luego de un parpadeo, Karin se sintió extraña y se estremeció al escuchar una risa en el fondo de su mente. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Ni siquiera estaba segura de sí quería saber.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Ok, esto se siente más halloween para mí xD No me convence del todo pero aquí tienen n.n

Whain es solo un nombre, no sé si tendra algún significado, solo me gusto como sonaba "hollow whain" xP

Espero q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
